As Much As I Do
by countingcolors
Summary: He is better than me and he loves her a lot, but he will never love her as much as I do. Shane/Mitchie Nate/Mitchie


**As Much As I Do**

(Shane/Mitchie) (Nate/Mitchie)

He is better than me and he loves her a lot, but he will never love her as much as I do.

Hello everyone, this is my newest one shot. I want to thanks everyone who read and reviewed "Coming Back For More" and I hope you like this one since I have put a lot of effort on it

_Happy reading my ciberamigos ;-)_

Here I am, in my best friend´s wedding. I am wearing the most expensive tuxedo I could find, my favourite Italian shoes and apparently proud of being the best man. Yes, you read it okay. _Apparently . _The truth is I would like to be anywhere but here. I might sound selfish but I have my reasons. I remember when Nate, my best friend, and I used to joke about our weddings. We used to say I would be his best man and he would be mine. And I don't regret making that promise, Nate is like a brother to me and I am glad he found someone to spend the rest of his life with, but I would have never imagined he would marry _her._ I never imagined he would marry the girl I am in love with.

Mitchie Torres, the most gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent and sweet girl I´ve ever met.

___________________

We met when I used to be a jerk. I was Shane Gray the lead singer of Connect 3, I wasn't Shane the human being. That year changed my life, well I think its better if I say she changed my life. She was the only person to care about me not about jerky Shane. She gave me an opportunity to prove I deserved her heart. I was ecstatic when she said she would be my girlfriend and I thought it was all a dream. Until I reached for her and I kissed her with as much passion as I could and it was the best kiss of my life. And I also know it was the first kiss in her life. Then, I realised it wasn't a dream. At that moment nothing could tear us apart, we weren't Shane and Mitchie anymore we were Smitchie like the tabloids used to call us. When all the press and the fans met her, they loved her. Because she changed me and that was something that not even Nate or Jason could believe.

But I am Shane Gray and even if she had managed to change me, a part of the jerk I was is still with me. And I proved it 2 years after Mitchie agreed to go out with me. But before I tell you how I messed up the greatest thing in my life let me tell you my second biggest mistake.

_And that was introducing Mitchie and Nate._

When I introduced them at first they were both too shy to say anything to each other and it was normal because I knew both of them very well and I knew they were not very comfortable with new people. But when they shook hands I saw something different in Nate´s eyes. At that moment I couldn't put my finger on it but now I can. That something was love. When Nate saw Mitchie for the first time he fell in love. But I was blind in that moment and I was the one who impulse them to spend more time together.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. We were on tour and surprisingly Mitchie´s parents had let her come with us. The three of as were hanging out in the bus and Jason was in a date or something like that, I do not pay a lot of attention to Jason´s life. That afternoon I had a photo shoot with a teenage magazine so I told Mitchie and Nate to spend time together. And they did……

Now for all of you who have perverted minds I will clarify they didn't do anything to improper. Most of it because they were both virgins. And it was because Mitchie´s promise to stay pure till marriage why I made the biggest mistake in my entire life. I cheated on her.

It was a Thursday night, Mitchie and Nate´s night. Yeah, they even had a night together every week. It was 5 months after I obliged them to spend time together and they were already inseparable. Hell, he wrote `Inseparable´ for her. But back to the topic that Thursday night I was alone like EVERY Thursday night so I decided to go to a bar. It started with a beer, and then another and all I remember is that one of our dancers, I didn't know her name, was there too and she wasn't as hot as Mitchie was she was not a virgin and that was all that mattered to me.

We spend the night together on my room and well I don't think you need details right?

The morning after that Nate and Mitchie walked to the room at 11:30 AM. It was a ritual for them, they would stay up all night watching movies and of course writing songs and in the morning Nate would watch Mitchie came back to my arms.

And every Friday morning I watched how Nate´s heart break into million pieces. But that morning was different, it was Mitchie´s heart the one I broke. When she saw me and that other girl there naked on bed she started crying and yelling at me and it was Nate the one there to comfort her.

Two weeks later when I finally convinced Mitchie to talk to me she told me she wasn't mad anymore she was just heartbroken and that maybe our relationship wasn't meant to be. I didn't say anything I just nodded and said sorry one more time before she kissed me in the lips for the last time and she went to find Nate.

Nate was the one who caught all her tears and in the meanwhile they fell in love. Well Mitchie fell in love because Nate was in love since day one. They made their relationship official 7 months after Mitchie and I broke up. I was the first on to know it because they thought I deserved the truth before all the tabloids started spreading rumours about them. They told me they started going out just 3 months before and that they didn't knew if it would last but they were sure about one thing: they were in love.

"Shane, I know this is something you won´t like but…I am in love with Nate" said Mitchie.

In that moment all I could fell was my heart breaking in two.

"It´s okay guys. All I want is your happiness and if your happiness is being with eachother I totally support you" that was all I said before I left the room.

And they were totally wrong, the tabloids didn't spread rumours about them, in fact the tabloids loved them. They all knew why my relationship with Mitchie didn't last and they were all on her side.

When their relationship became official the tabloids named them Nitchie, such a cute name for such a cute couple. I don't know if you can catch the sarcasm there.

Their relationship is perfect, I can´t think if any fight they had. Well, actually there was this one I can clearly remember. I do remember it because it involved me.

It was two years ago and all I know is what Mitchie told me. She came crying to my house very late at night, I was shocked because we never really talked apart of the necessaries Hello and Bye. But when I saw her standing on mu doorway I knew I couldn't live without her.

I invited her to come in and I made a cup of hot chocolate for her. It was December and at this time at night she was shivering because of the cold.

"Shane, can I ask you something?" she said. She was wrapped in a blanket and was talking short ships of chocolate cup.

"You already did" I said. I was just trying to relax the mood because I could sense the awkwardness of the situation but when I saw her serious expression I nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Are you ok with Nate and I dating?" she asked not meeting my gaze. I was speechless, of all the things I thought she would ask this wasn't something I had in mind.

"Well, I wont lie Mitch" I said using my usual nickname for her "it´s not like I am your biggest fan but I want both of you to be happy. Look Mitch, …" I sighed " I love you, always had and always will but I don't deserve you. Don't ruin you relationship because of me. I´m not worth it"

And then she did a very unexpected thing, she kissed me. Yeah, that's right. .ME. And I responded back.

After a couple of minutes when we both realized that air was necessary for both of us we found ourselves right infront of each other not knowing what to say.

"I´m sorry" she finally said after a few minutes of silence "but I needed to do that"

I frowned. I had so many questions in my head I wanted to ask but I couldn't bring myself. Did this mean she still loved me? Did she wanted to break up with my best friend? I let her continue.

"Shane I needed to know my feelings for you. It has been a long time and I wanted to know if the flame was still there"

"And….." I urged. I needed to know if she was as miserable as I was without her.

"I´m sorry" she replied " I hope you find someone as good as Nate is for me." She said in the verge of tears. "I loved you Shane I really did, but maybe our love wasn't meant to be after all you never end up marrying your first love"

The rest of the night she explained to me the fight she had with Nate, how he thought she was lying when she told him she didn't love me anymore and how she needed to visit me. It was the only time we had a decent conversation after the break up. I let her stay with me for the nigh and the morning after that Nate came looking for her. He told her he should have believed her. She went running to him and I was just standing there watching the two of them saying I love you to each other time after time. On that moment I remembered the look on Nate´s face every Friday morning when Mitchie came back to me, and I realized my face was probably like his at the moment. After awkward goodbyes they left and everything was back to normal. They were together and in love and I was alone and in love too. But it was when I looked at the calendar when I realized the change of events in just a few years. That day was Friday. The day Mitchie used to come back to me after all her Thursday nights with Nate. How ironic is that the only time I got to talk to Mitchie was a Thursday night? Karma is a bitch.

____________________

Now I´m watching the bride making her way down the aisle, I had imagined this moment millions of times in my head.

But then I look at my left, where Mitchie´s gaze is focused and that is not what I have imagined in my head.

In my dreams Mitchie is just as gorgeous as she is know but in my dreams she says "I do" to me and she becomes Mitchie Gray. Now in just mere second she wont we Mitchie Torres or Mitchie Gray but _Mitchie Black._

In the moment of the vows I can´t help but remember when Mitchie told me they were engaged.

"Shane, you know Nate and I have been together for a long time?" she said as if she was talking to a five years old.I nodded.

"Well, last night was our anniversary and Nate asked me to marry him" she continued. "And…I said yes" she said showing me her left hand where a diamond ring rested on her finger.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes until she broke the silence.

"Say something, please…" she begged nervously.

"Mitchie, Nate is everything you need. Je is much better than me and you always deserved someone better than me. Mitchie, he loves you a lot" I replied "And tell him I will be his best man just like I promised"

____________________

That was 7 months ago, and right now Nate is kissing his wife Mitchie Black. Not Mitchie Torres nor Mitchie Gray.

And it´s here when I realized I have never lied to Mitchie.

_**He is better than me and he loves her a lot but he will never love her as much as I do.**_

**AN:**OMG, this as been the longest thing I have ever write, and I´m actually quite proud of it. Review and tell me your HONEST opinion, no flames please but if you haven't like it tell me why so I can improve my writing.

_Love, _

_Maria._


End file.
